Check Yes Juliet: A Naitlyn Story
by TrueLoveAlways16
Summary: He always calls her his Juliet. She always call him her Romeo. Naitlyn. Smitchie. Jella.
1. Chapter 1: Romeo and Juliet

He always calls her his Juliet

Check Yes Juliet – A Naitlyn Story

Chapter 1- Romeo and Juliet

He always calls her his Juliet. She always calls him her Romeo. Ever since they met a few weeks ago just before Final Jam. He calls her Juliet because to him, they are like Romeo and Juliet. She believes they are meant for each other, which is why she calls him her Romeo. Star crossed lovers. True Love. Destiny. Fate. Whatever it is, neither teenager is complaining. To say they hit it off would be a major understatement. Nate and Jason stayed after their performance with Shane. Now, after final jam, she smiles as she watches him sitting by the lake writing something down in a notebook.

She walks up to him and whispers in his ear, "What're you workin' on Nathanial?"

He jumps as she laughs.

"Caitlynnnnnnn. I told you not to call me that." He whines as he closes the notebook and looks up at her.

"I know, but it's just so much fun." She says with a smile as she sits next to him.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he grabs her hand. She smiles at him and he smiles back.

"You never answered my question… Nathanial."

Nate smiles and just stays silent. Caitlyn gets impatient and tries to get the notebook. Nate pulls it away from her quickly.

"Trying to hide something from your girlfriend?" Caitlyn asks with a pout as she moves away from the notebook.

Nate laughs and replies, "It's a surprise. Caitlyn Elizabeth."

Caitlyn gasps.

"How did you know my middle name?"

Nate just smiles and whispers in her ear, "I have my ways."

Caitlyn laughs and blushes as she can't help thinking about the mysterious surprise. Her smile turns into a frown when she realizes Camp Rock is over, or at least almost over. The students would have a couple of days left before having to return to their normal camp rockless lives.

Nate noticed the look on his girlfriend's face.

"What's wrong Cait?"

Caitlyn put her head down, not wanting her boyfriend to see her tears. This did not go unnoticed either.

"Hey..don't cry. What's wrong?" Nate says as he tilts Caitlyn's face up with his hand that's not holding hers and wipes the tears away, or most of them.

"Nate.. Camp Rock's over or at least almost over."

Nate looks into Caitlyn's eyes and says, "I know, but…"

He wants to spill the secret after seeing her tears. He wants to so badly tell her everything is going to work out. He wants to, but he doesn't. Instead, his sentence lingers in the air unfinished.

"But what?" Caitlyn asks while looking at Nate.

Nate shakes his head and says, "Nothing."

Caitlyn yawns and lays her head on his shoulder. He smiles.

"Tired?"

She never replies, because she's asleep on his shoulder. His eyes fill with love when he notices that she's asleep. He carefully picks her up and starts walking towards her cabin. Nate saw Shane and Mitchie holding hands and heading right past him when he hears Shane say, "Hey look! It's Nate!" and Mitchie giggle and reply "Yeah. Is that Caitlyn in his arms?!"

Nate and Caitlyn haven't told anyone yet; including the other two members of Connect 3 and their girlfriends. Shane with Mitchie of course, and Jason with Ella. Nate came to a sudden stop and almost forgot the girl in his arms. His eyes become wide when Shane and Mitchine run towards him.

How is he supposed to explain Caitlyn in his arms? Sure, Shane and Jason have been teasing him about getting together with Caitlyn, but they have no clue about half the stuff Nate and Caitlyn have gone through the past weeks of knowing each other. Some certain people at Camp Rock do not want them to be together, but that hasn't stopped them yet. Nate tries to think of something to say as his band member and Mitchie continue running towards him and Caitlyn.

"Nate, why're you holding Caitlyn in your arms?" Shane asks first as they slow down then stop right in front of him. Nate looks down at Caitlyn, then back up and Shane and Mitchie.

Nate stands there, unsure of what to say, and Caitlyn continues to sleep without any clue of what it about to unfold.

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart _

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever we'll be_

_You and Me._

AN: Don't own the song Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings. Please Review! I was going to make this a one-shot but It's getting late and I want to make a Camp Rock Story! Hope it makes sense so far!


	2. Chapter 2: Oreos and I Love Yous

Check Yes Juliet: A Naitlyn Story

Chaper 2- Oreos & I Love Yous

Dedicated to: StroodleDoodleFuhn, my first reviewer on this story (:

Nate continues to stare at Shane with a "Oh Crap, we're caught" expression on his face. Seconds turn into minutes. If only there were a clock somewhere near where the teenagers are standing, there would be clicking of the clock. Nate looks down at Caitlyn and has no clue what to say. If he tells them, most likely the whole camp would know by morning, no offense to their best friends. Nate and Caitlyn want to keep it to themselves for a little longer.

"Sorry, she's dead." Nate says as a joke.

Mitchie's eyes get big with tears and looks at Caitlyn. Shane glares at Nate.

"Sorry, that was a joke.. haha anyway I saw Caitlyn falling asleep by the lake and I picked her up to carry her to her cabin." Nate says while taking a glance at Caitlyn's cabin that seems so far away, but in reality it is only like 10 feet away. It wasn't really a lie. He did see her fall asleep by the lake.

"Oh. Okay." Mitchie says with a smile.

Nate becomes relieved that the couple didn't ask any more questions.

"I'll be right back." Nate says as he quickly walks to Caitlyn's cabin and opens the door, surprisingly without dropping Caitlyn. He lays her on her bad and kisses her forehead.

"Goodnight Juliet." He whispers then turns to walk out the door.

When he is just about to exit the cabin, he hears her whisper, "Goodnight Romeo."

He smiles and walks out of the cabin. He walks toward Mitchie and Shane with that big ol' goofy grin on his face.

"Why're you so happy?" Shane asks suspiciously.

Nate suddenly comes to the realization that he was smiling.

"Um… I just realized that..uh.. I still have Oreos at the cabin." He says quickly.

Shane and Mitchie just laugh and pretend to play along.

"O-Kay.. where's Jase? He was supposed to meet us out here." Mitchie says while looking around for the bird-house maniac.

"I honestly have no clue where he is. I'm going to go.. eat oreos." Nate says and turns to walk towards Connect 3's cabin (which they share with Shane).

"Nate!" Shane yells.

Nate, aggravated, turns around and says "What?"

Shane and Mitchie laugh a little before Shane says, "Our cabin is this way."

Shane points to the opposite direction in which Nate was walking. Nate blushes and starts to walk the new direction. Nate starts thinking to himself as he walks along.

'_I've got to be more careful. Ahhhhhh!' _

He trips over something on the ground. Surprisingly, it's Jason and Ella…making out. Can you say awkward? Nate picks himself up off the ground.

"SHANE!" Nate yells towards Shane.

Shane turns to face him. "What?"

"I found Jason!" Nate points to the ground where Jason and Ella are still making out.

Shane and Mitchie walk towards the couple, while Nate slips out and walks toward his cabin.

"Jason, what the crap? We were supposed to meet by the canoes."

Jason doesn't even look up at Shane and Mitchie. Ella doesn't' even notice their there.

Shane sighs and says, "Wanna go on that canoe ride?"

Mitchie smiles and nods.

"Bye Jase! Bye Ella!" Mitchie says while Shane and her walk away towards the canoes.

Nate sits in his cabin thinking. Then he remembers. His song notebook. The lake. Oh no. Nate races out of the cabin towards the lake. He sees Mitchie and Shane almost there. He runs faster and gets there just before they do. He picks up his notebook and turns around. Oh. Crap.

"Hey Shane. What's up?" Nate tries to act all cool.

Shane just looks at him.

"umm.. I'm going to go eat oreos now."

Shane stops him from going to the cabin.

"What's going on Nate? You said you were going to eat oreos like 5 minutes ago, now your at the dock with something in your hand..oh wait. What's that?"

Nate looks down at his notebook.

"It's my song notebook. I was working on a song and I left it here."

"Was that before or after you saw Caitlyn asleep?" Mitchie questions her new friend.

Nate doesn't get nervous he just says, "Before."

Not a lie, he was working on a song before Caitlyn fell asleep.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have to..eat oreos." Nate says and slips away from Shane and Mitchie.

Shane looks at Mitchie and says, "Something's going on here."

Mitchie nods and helps Shane untie a canoe.

Meanwhile…

Nate finally makes it back to the cabin and opens his songbook. He quickly closes it realizing that after all the talk about oreos.. he really wants oreos! He searches and finally finds some under Jason's pillow. He eats a couple then puts them back where they were. Nate looks at the time and digs his cell out of his pocket to send a text.

I miss you already.

-Romeo.

He sends it to Caitlyn (Obviously) and waits. After a few minutes he gets a text.

Your so cheesy.

-Juliet

He smiles and types back a new message.

You know you love me (:

-Romeo

He sends it and waits. After like 10 minutes, he hasn't heard from Caitlyn and begins to worry. (Sighh I wish I had a boyfriend like this…)

"Yeah. I do love you Nathanial Jerry Black." (JERRY IS ACTUALLY NICK JONAS' REAL MIDDLE NAME (: )

Nate jumps in his bed and looks at the door. There stands Caitlyn Elizabeth Geller. Nate smiles and gets up.

"I love you, too Caitlyn Elizabeth Geller." He says with confidence.

She smiles and they both feel the kiss coming as they lean in to each other. Nate's lips reach…her eye?

She laughs and says, "That was so not my lips Romeo."

"Maybe I meant to do that." He says with a cute pout.

"Sure you do. Now shut up and kiss me."

For the second time, they both lean in and fireworks go off in their heads as they kiss. After a few minutes of making out, Caitlyn and Nate pull back.

"Wow." Caitlyn says with a smile.

Before Nate can say anything, someone says, "Yeah. Wow. Why the crap are you two kissing?!"

Caitlyn and Nate turn around to see….

AN: Muahahaha cliffy! (: please Review! It means a lot to me. Cheesy? Not cheesy? Let me know (:


	3. Chapter 3: We Are Family and More Oreos

"Uhhhh

AN: OhMYGOSH. Thank you soooo much for the reviews and the fav story/author! I had sooooo many new emails from Fanfic. (: thank you! I also had A TON of Story alert! Thanks so much! On to the story!

Check Yes Juliet: A Naitlyn Story

Chapter 3: We Are Family

Caitlyn turns around to face none other than Shane's uncle Brown. She starts to get nervous. Very nervous. After many minutes of silence, Caitlyn's phone goes off.

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing_

She quickly answers it.

"Hey mom.."

She walks away talking to her mom while Brown smirks at Nate who is blushing madly.

"What're you two kids up to?" Brown says with his Australian accent.

"Nothing, Brown." Nate says while looking back at Caitlyn who is still talking to her mom.

"Nothing? Is making out in your cabin nothing?" Brown says with a smirk.

Nate tries not to blush.

"Look, can you just not say anything to Shane.. or Jason.. or Mitchie.. or.."

Brown interrupts, "Or anyone else at Camp Rock?"

Nate nods furiously.

"Why do I need to keep this little secret?"

"We want to keep it between us for right now. Plus, once the entire camp finds out about Caitlyn being my girlfriend, the girls will KILL HER."

Brown laughs and smiles.

"Good point, but they might not actually kill her."

Nate nodded, "Your right. They might not kill her, they'll just HATE her for being my girlfriend."

Brown laughs again, "Okay, Okay. You and Caitlyn have your reasons. I won't spill anything."

Nate shook Brown's hand and watched as he left the cabin. Conveniently, Caitlyn is off the phone.

"What'd your mom say?" Nate asks while pulling her into his arms.

"Oh, the usual. You can't date. You're too young. Blah Blah Blah."

Nate nods understandingly. Ever since her parents found out about her and Nate, they'd been nagging her about breaking up with him and stuff, but she won't let that happen and neither will Nate. Nate's parents are relatively cool with his new girlfriend.

"I'm sorry.." Nate says after giving her a kiss.

"I'll be alright. What time is it?"

Nate smiles and sings, "Summertime!"

Caitlyn laughs and playfully hits him in the chest.

"Nathanial Jerry! Pleaseeeeee" Caitlyn whines.

Nate digs out his cell from his blue jean pocket and says, "9:56"

"Crap! I can't believe they won't let us stay out any longer then 10!"

Nate nods and gives her one last kiss before they start walking towards Caitlyn's cabin. They hold hands until they reach the cabin.

"Goodnight…again." Caitlyn says with a laugh.

Nate smiles and pulls her into a hug.

"Goodnight Juliet." He whispers into her ear.

She smiles and whispers back, "Goodnight Romeo."

Caitlyn pulls away and starts to walk up the stairs into her cabin. She opens the door and looks back at Nate who is still standing there.

"I love you.." Nate whispers.

Caitlyn smiles again, "I love you, too."

With the final, I love you Caitlyn walks into her cabin. She changes into PJ's and brushes her teeth. She pulls out her cell to text Nate, but the battery is dead. She groans and plugs it in to charge. She sits down on the bed and before she knows it, she's asleep with her head on the pillow dreaming about her Romeo. After Caitlyn walked into her cabin, Nate walked slowly back to his cabin. Stupid rules about girls having to be in their cabin's by 10 p.m. every night. Nate decides to work on the song when he gets into the cabin. Shane and Jason are STILL not in there. He picks up his song book and hums what he already has written.

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart _

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, Run_

_Forever will be_

_You and me_

Nate tries to think of more lyrics, when he is hit with a flashback.

**Flashback!**

_**Nate is writing a note on Caitlyn's porch. She comes outside and sees him.**_

"_**What're you doing, Nate?"**_

_**Nate looks up.**_

"_**Just writing a note.. hold on"**_

_**Caitlyn smiles as Nate finishes the note and slides it to her. She picks it up and it reads:**_

_**Do you like me?**_

_**Yes or No**_

_**The note has boxes besides yes and no. Caitlyn smiles and steals Nate's pen which he wrote the note with. She checks one and folds it. She slides it back to him.**_

_**Nate smiles as he stands up and picks the note up. The box for yes was checked. Nate smiles and gives Caitlyn a hug.**_

End of flashback.

Nate begins to write just from that one flashback. When he finishes one part of the song, he wants to sing it to himself but doesn't. Shane and Jason are coming up the front porch of their cabin. Nate puts the songbook away behind his pillow and gets oreos.

"Hey dude. What's up?" Jason says happily until he notices the oreos.

"Not much. Eating..OOF."

Jason jumps on Nate, hence the oof.

"MY OREOS!" Jason spastically yells and takes the oreos from Nate.

"O-kay.. I'm hitting the bed. Mitchie and I are going to get up tomorrow and spend as much time as possible before we have to hang out with you guys."

What he was talking about is the tour. Mitchie gets to go with Shane. Nate is hoping that even though her parents basically HATE him, that they'll let her go, too.

"Whatever. I'm going to text C-" nate starts to say Caitlyn but stops himself.

"Text who?" Shane asks with a amused expression.

"Cat. My uh.. aunt cat."

"Riiiiiiiiiight…" Shane says with a laugh as he changes.

Nate rolls his eyes and starts to text Caitlyn.


	4. Chapter 4: Nate's Parents

When Caitlyn woke up, she saw she had a new text from Nate (of course

Check Yes Juliet- A Naitlyn Story

Chapter 4: Nate's Parents

When Caitlyn woke up, she saw she had a new text from Nate (of course!). She unplugged her newly charged phone and opened the text.

Hey.. I know we just said night, but I want to kiss you.

-Romeo

Caitlyn laughed quietly, since Mitchie (who switched to Caitlyn's cabin after the Tess incident) is asleep. She hit the reply button and typed then hit send.

Nate is waiting patiently on Caitlyn until he sees he has a new text.

I want to kiss you too.. but if Brown catches us… AGAIN…

-Juliet

Nate let out a laugh. Shane, who claimed he was going to sleep 30 minutes ago and who is playing Candyland with Jason, looks at him.

"what's so funny?"

Nate looks away from his phone and says, "Um.. nothing."

Shane goes back to Candyland. Nate texts Caitlyn back, and while it's sending he goes to sleep.

Caitlyn feels her phone vibrate and opens the text.

It's all good. I told him not to tell anyone. Don't worry about it. Brown can be very trusting when he wants to be. Anyway, srry this text is really long. I feel my eyes closing so I'm going to sleep. I love you.

-Romeo

Caitlyn sends him one last text then looks at her cell to see what time it is. 10:15. She starts to close her eyes and immediately goes to sleep. The next morning, Nate opens his eyes but immediately regrets it. Sun is shining through the cabin. He groans. He sees his phone on his lap and picks it up. He sees he's got a new text from Caitlyn.

K. Goodnight..again. I love you more.

-Juliet

Nate smiles and looks at the time. 7:45 a.m. Breakfast starts at 8. Nate gets up off his bed to get ready. He hears Shane complaining in the bathroom.

"I hate how small the bathroom is! Ugh."

Nate laughs and says," You sound like a girl."

Shane opens the bathroom door and glares at Nate.

"Good morning to you, too." Shane says sarcastically.

"Were you up playing Candyland all night?" Nate questions as he gets a shirt and pants from his suitcase.

Shane groans while Jason answers, "Yep! I won like 40 times. It was pretty awesome. Too bad you were dreaming about your girlfriend."

If Nate had water in his mouth, he would spit it out, but since he didn't he starts choking on air.

"Are you okay?" Jason asks stupidly.

Shane comes out of the bathroom to see Nate choking. He slaps Nate on the back. Hard, I might add. Nate stopped choking.

"Why would you say that I was dreaming about a girlfriend?" Nate asks while still trying to get his breathing under control.

"I was kidding.. duh." Jason says while coming out of the bathroom.

Nate sighs in relief.

"Why? Is there something we should know?" Shane asks with that amused expression on his face.

"Nope. I am single." He lies and slips into the bathroom.

He takes a quick shower and gets dressed. He dries his hair, because he can't stand it wet. He grabs his cell and texts his Juliet that he'll be there in 5 minutes. He takes one more look in the mirror.

"Are you coming or are you gonna be a girl all day?" Shane asks with sarcasm.

"Shane.. Shut up." Nate says as he looks at his phone. He hasn't called his parents since Caitlyn and him got together. That was a week ago. Shane, Nate, and Jason walk together to breakfast and get in line. Nate searches the cafeteria for Caitlyn and finds her at a table by herself. He smiles at her and waves a little. She smiles back and takes a drink of her milk. Nate doesn't pay attention to where he's going and runs into.. Tess Tyler. She falls to the ground

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" She yells before she notices it's Nate.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention.." He says and helps her off the ground.

"Oh. Nate! From Connect 3! It's fine. No problem."

Nate looks at her and says, "O-kay. Again, I'm sorry. Bye."

He moves up in the line and gets a plate of pancakes with eggs. Coke to drink. He walks towards the table with Caitlyn, who now had Shane sitting by Mitchie, and Jason sitting by Ella. The only available spot to sit, of course, was by Caitlyn. He smiles and sits down once he reaches the table. Everyone is lost in his and her own conversations (Shane/Mitchie & Ella/ Jason). Caitlyn and Nate sit there quietly until Nate's cell phone rings. He finishes the drink of coke and digs it out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Nate, it's Brad."

Brad is his mother's only brother.

"Hey uncle brad. What's up?" Nate says with a smile.

Every time Brad calls, it's always good news. Brad takes a deep breath.

"Nate, your parents and Natalie are in the hospital. There was an accident."

Nate's world begins to crash all around him. He can barely breath.

"A-A-Are they okay?" Nate stutters.

Caitlyn looks at him worriedly, as does the rest of the table.

"The doctors think.." Brad trails off.

"THE DOCTORS THINK WHAT?" Nate yells into the phone.

The entire cafeteria looks at Nate. Nate doesn't care.

"Hold on Brad. Some People think this is their business." Nate says more quietly to his uncle.

He puts his hands over the phone speakers.

"WHAT'RE YOU LOOKING AT? THIS ISN'T A SHOW TO WATCH. EAT YOUR DANG BREAKFAST!" Nate yells at everyone except at his table.

"Now what were you saying?" Nate says calmly taking in a breath.

An: I know, I'm mean to leave it here but my dinner is ready and I wanna go eat sort of. (: Thanks for all the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5: Back That Train Up!

Check Yes Juliet- A Naitlyn Story

Chapter 5: Back That Train Up!

"Nate, calm down." Caitlyn whispers in Nate's ear, not caring who is looking at them.

Nate looks gratefully at his girlfriend.

"Sorry, go ahead Brad." He says while rubbing his head with his hand, which the phone isn't in.

"Nate, the doctors think they won't make it." Brad says softly to his nephew.

Nate stops breathing. The words repeat in his head. Over and over.

_They won't make it. They won't make it. They won't make it. They won't make it._

"I'm on my way. Which hospital?" Nate says while getting up and walking out of the cafeteria.

Mitchie and the gang (AN: yeah that sounded lame. Haha sorry.) Follow Nate outside.

"Okay. I'll try and catch the next flight."

"Okay.. and Nate.." Brad trails off again.

Nate looks at the ground and says, "Yeah?"

"Be careful. See you soon."

"I will. Bye."

Nate hangs up and doesn't look up. Shane and Jason look worriedly at their band member.

"What's up Nate?" Shane asks sort of quietly.

Nate mumbles something they can't hear.

"What'd he say?" Mitchie asks.

Shane, Jason, and Ella shrug.

"He said, can we talk about this in private" says Caitlyn who is looking at Nate who is still looking at the ground.

"Yeah. Let's go to the cabin." Shane said while grabbing Mitchie's hand.

Shane, Mitchie, Ella, and Jason lead the way to the cabin. Caitlyn took a hold of Nate's hand and asked, "What happened?"

Nate looks into Caitlyn's eyes and whispers, "They're going to die."

That's all he says as they walk behind the others.

Once they get inside, everyone except Nate sits down.

"What's going on?" asks Jason for the first time.

Nate paces the room, looking at his friends then at the ground.

Finally, Shane makes Nate stop and says, "Nate. Stop. Tell us what's going on."

Nate gives in, and whispers loudly "My parents and my little sister were in a accident.. Brad, my uncle, says the doctors said they think they won't make it."

"Oh, Nate." Mitchie says and gives her new friend a hug. Nate accepts the hug, but still doesn't cry or anything.

"I need to get my plane arrangements made." Nate says and walks out of the cabin on his cell phone.

"Poor Nate.." says Ella who is holding Jason's hand.

Shane, Nate, and Jason have been like brothers since they met and Nate's parents were..err..are the happiest parents on the face of planet earth. Nate's little sister, Natalie, is just like them. Always a smile on her face. The other two members of Connect 3 can't believe this. They run out of the cabin at the same time to find Nate. They found him talking to Brown.

"Nate!" They both yell.

Nate looks at them with tears in his eyes. They give him a group hug and Brown smiles at the boys.

"Brown's going to give me a lift to the airport tonight." Nate states. (HAHA. Nate states.. haha)

"We're coming with you." Says the girls from behind the boys.

"You guys don't have-" Nate starts to say but is interrupted by his girlfriend.

"Yes. We do. Especially me Nate. I love you." She says and gives him a hug.

"Woahh.. back this train up. Especially you? What's that mean?" Asks Jason/Ella at the same time.

Caitlyn laughs and says, "You can tell them."

Still in a hug with Caitlyn, he says "We're dating."

"Hah! YOU owe me 5 bucks Missy!" says Shane to Mitchie.

For a moment, Nate almost forgets his problems.

"that's great guys." Mitchie says to the "NEW" couple.

"So everybody here knows. Now I can go with you." Caitlyn says and kisses Nate's cheek.

"No..", Interrupts Jason," We're going with you."

AN: I know, I bet this is pretty shocking but I've had it planned for a while. Poor Nate.


	6. Chapter 6: Natalie

Check Yes Juliet- A Naitlyn Story

Chapter 6: Natalie

AN: Real quick, let's say Camp Rock is like in California and Nate lives in like New York.. okay? Hope that makes sense! Onto the chapter! Oh, by the way, thanks for the reviews! They make me happy!

About 3200 miles, about 3 days later (I actually looked it up to see how far it is from California to New york!), the gang was exiting the airport. Nate looks like he hasn't slept in days. He hasn't. Caitlyn is really worried about him, like Shane, Jason, Mitchie and Ella. Nate didn't even pack, so he has no clothes. No luggage. He just brought a notebook with his songs in it. Everyone else didn't bring anything clothes wise expect for those on them. Except the girls brought their purses. No paparazzi surprisingly. They get in a limo and Nate immediately tells him where to go.

"Lenox Hill Hospital, please." He says while he leans back in the limo.

"Yes, Sir." Says the limo driver.

It takes about 10 minutes to get to the hospital from the airport. There is nothing but silence on the way there. Even getting out, no one says anything. Nate just takes Caitlyn's hand and walks into the hospital. Everyone else follows. Nate looks around and finds the nurse's station in the middle of the room.

"Hi, I'm looking for my parents and my sister. My uncle says they were in a car accident."

The nurse nods and doesn't even notice it's Nate until she DOES look up.

"What are their… OHMYGOSH! My daughter loves your music! Can I have an autograph?"

Shane and Jason come to his rescue.

Shane says, "I'm sorry but this is kind of a personal-"

"No, it's fine. I'll sign anything." Says Nate who is already signing a blank sheet of paper.

Shane and Jason look at him like he's crazy. Nate signs a few more autographs and says, "My parents are Julie and Jackson Black, my sister is Natalie Black."

The nurse nods with a smile and looks them up in the computer. Nate tries to smile back, but somehow can't. He waits patiently while Caitlyn puts her hand on his back rubbing it gently. He says, "Thanks." Caitlyn just nods her head.

"Your parents are in room 509 on floor 5 and Natalie is.. um. I'll let the doctor tell you."

Nate glares at the nurse and says, "Thank you."

The nurse smiles at him. He gives her a fake smile.

_Of course she's smiling, her world isn't falling apart by the seams. _Nate thinks as he walks to the elevator and pushed the up button. Caitlyn is by his side the whole time. Everyone gets into the elevator and as it goes up, Nate starts to get panicked. What if Natalie is dead? His baby sister. Dead. He starts to have a panic attack and feels like the walls are closing in on him.

"Dude.. what's happening?" asks Jason, but Nate can barely hear him as he leans against the elevator's side.

Caitlyn looks at Nate then at Jason and says, "He's having a panic attack."

Finally the elevator doors open at level 5 and Nate is the first to step out. He makes himself stop thinking like Natalie's dead and hugs Caitlyn.

"Sorry. Panic attacks happen when I'm.." Nate starts to say but Shane and Jason fill in the rest.

"under stress. We known you for years."

Nate gives them a sad smile and lets go of Caitlyn. They walk to the waiting room where they see a man of no older than 29 or 30 pacing the floor.

"Brad." Nate says as he enters.

The two hug and Nate fights from tears breaking loose. Everyone sees this but only Shane, Mitchie, Ella, and Jason sit down. Nate makes Brad sit down with him. Caitlyn sits on the other side of Nate.

"Brad..what's wrong with Natalie?" Nate asks fearing the worst has happnened.

Brad looks at his nephew and says, "Natalie.. umm.. Natalie died."

Nate's eyes widen and he feels the world crashing down on him once again.

"What? No. She can't be.. she's only 12. She can't be.. dead." Nate says while getting up out of the chair.

Brad's tears fall as he watches Nate pretend like she didn't die.

"Nate, Natalie died." Brad says this once again as he looks into Nate's eyes.

Nate starts to breath heavy and tears blur his vision. Shane and Jason had already started crying because they know..or knew Natalie ever since they met Nate. She was going to be a doctor when she grew up. She always loved helping people. She was quiet, just like Nate. She had the same features at Nate, brown curly hair, brown eyes. Mitchie is comforting Shane and Ella is comforting Jason. Nate feels Caitlyn pull him into a hug. For the first time since he found out about his parents and Natalie, Nate cries.

An: ohmygosh. I almost cried writing this! Ah! :( poor Nate and Natalie.


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys

Hey guys!

I'm just here to say that I'm leaving for the beach and I won't be able to update until like maybe Wed. maybe Thursday. Who knows! Anywho.. thanks for all the reviews!

(:

Troyella07


	8. Chapter 7: Nate's Parents

AN: Alright, here's the next chapter

AN: Alright, here's the next chapter! I got back from the beach today and had tons of fun! I also was brainstorming on the way back. (: Anywho, onto the story..

OH. FYI: I don't own Camp Rock. (:

Check Yes Juliet: A Naitlyn Story

Chapter 7: Nate's Parents

Nate stops crying and just sits back down for a few minutes. He gets up and says with a hoarse voice from crying, "I'm going to check on my parents."

Brad nods and Caitlyn looks at him worriedly, silently asking him if he needed her to come. He nods and doesn't even look at his other friends. Caitlyn gets up and takes Nate's hand. They walk out of the waiting room holding hands. They walk up to the door of room 509.

"I don't know if I can do this, Cait." He whispers while looking at the door.

"I'll be by your side the entire time I promise." Caitlyn says and gives him a quick kiss.

Nate nods and puts his hand on the doorknob. He turns it and walks into the room.

"Mom? Dad?" Nate says clearly.

No one answers him because the room is empty and the beds are empty except for an envelope and a box on the closest to the door. It read: Nate on the envelope. He lets go of Caitlyn's hand and picks them both up.

He turns to Caitlyn and whispers; "I'll open them in the waiting room."

Caitlyn nods and opens the door. Nate walks out first and waits for her. She closes the door and walks besides Nate to the waiting room. They open the door and see Shane holding Mitchie's hand and Jason doing the same with Ella. They looked at Nate and Caitlyn. Brad is gone.

"Where'd Brad go?" Nate asks Shane.

Shane looks at the youngest member of Connect 3 and says, "He said he had to leave and told us to tell you to text him."

Nate nods and sits the small box down on the table in the middle of the room. He opens the thick envelope and takes out a bunch of money and a note. He decides to read it to himself.

Dear Nate,

We know about Natalie and we know it's not your fault. We love you and hope you understand someday. We just.. Can't see you right now. You look just like Natalie. Your father and I are fine and will call around the holidays and your birthday. We left you the house key so you and Connect 3 can have it. We moved. I'm not going to tell you where. I'm sorry honey. We're really sorry you have to deal with Natalie's funeral on your own. That's what the money's for. I can't bear it and your father is still in denial. I'm so sorry honey. Remember: We love you so much and we are so very sorry for the way things have turned out.

Love,

Mom and Dad

Nate's eyes widen in disbelief as the looks at the key of his house that had fallen when he opened the envelope. His parents.. _Abandoned _him? Just after Natalie dies in a car accident? No way. He doesn't believe it and takes out his cell angry with his parents and the situation.

"What's wrong, Nate?" Mitchie asks quietly.

Nate pushes the correct numbers for his mom's cell and says angrily, "You wanna know what's wrong? Read the letter."

Nate gets his mom's voicemail and closes his phone. He opens it again and types in his dad's number and clicks send.

"Oh, Nate." Mitchie says as she finishes the letter and passes it to the others who didn't read over her shoulder (Jason and Ella).

Nate puts his hand to his head while a nurse comes in the waiting room.

"I'm sorry sir, but cell phones are not allowed in the waiting rooms. You're going to have to take the call outside." She says kindly.

Nate hears his father's voicemail come on and throws his phone across the room. Everyone jumps. The nurse leaves. Nate takes a deep breath and after a few minutes picks up his cell phone. It isn't even mildly damaged like he had hoped. He wants to punch something, hit something. Anything and everything. He stares at the unopened box on the table. He looks up at his friends. They all have worried and sad expressions on their faces. Caitlyn just looks mad as heck that his parents would do that to their own son.

"We got the house to stay in. My parents left me the key." He says softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Come on. You need sleep." Caitlyn says after a few minutes of silence.

He just nods. She entangles their hands as they walk out of the waiting room with their friends trailing not far behind.

AN: not really what I had in mind, but it'll do if you guys like it! REVIEW Please!


	9. Chapter 8: Eternity

Fast Forward to the day of Natalie's funeral…

Check Yes Juliet: A Naitlyn Story

Chapter 8: Eternity

Fast forward: to the day of Natalie's visitation…(A couple weeks after Natalie dies)

Nate ties his shoe and stands up in his bedroom. He looks at a picture in a frame on his desk. Natalie and him had climbed a tree and their mom took a picture. Nate had said something funny and Natalie was showing her front-toothless grin. Nate was just smiling at his baby sister. Natalie was about 7 and Nate was about 10. He wonders if he'll ever see her again. He writes something down in a songbook. It's finished. Tears almost overflow from his eyes, but he stops them as soon as he hears a knock on the door.

"Nate.." He hears her voice and it makes him feel a little better.

"Come in, Cait." He says while putting the picture down on his desk.

He turns around to face his girlfriend. She gives him a hug. He puts his head on hers. He takes in the smell of her hair. It smells like strawberries.. His mom's shampoo.

"It's time to go, we have to get there before everyone else does." She says softly.

He nods his head and kisses the top of her head.

"I'll be right down." He says and gives her a quick kiss.

She gives him another hug before walking out of his very large bedroom. He walks into his bathroom and takes one more look in the mirror. He straightens his tie and turns off the light to his bathroom. He picks up his songbook and walks out of the door of his bedroom. In the living room downstairs, everyone hears the door to Nate's bedroom close from the second floor. Nate walks down the stairs and takes a deep breath before entering the living room. He sees Shane and Mitchie sitting on the couch looking at him.

"hey, where's Cait?" He asks quietly.

Before Shane can answer, Caitlyn comes into the living room and says, "I'm right here. Ready to go?"

Nate takes a minute to take in her appearance. She's wearing a black dress with her hair half-up half down. Her make-up looks completely natural. Nate takes another deep breath and smiles.

"You look beautiful." He says and walks over to her.

She blushes and gives him a kiss. Mitchie looks at the couple adoringly. Shane looks happy for Nate and Caitlyn. About 10 minutes later, everyone (including Jason and Ella who meets them at the funeral home) walks into the room that read "Natalie Black" on the name plate. Nate stops in the middle of the room. He sees the casket. With his sister in it. He doesn't blink or move. A man comes up to him.

"Are you Nate Black?"

Nate just nods and doesn't take his eyes off the casket.

"yeah.."

The man looks at Nate with a sad expression and says, "I'm the owner of the funeral home."

Nate takes his eyes off the casket and realizes Caitlyn's hand is holding his. He looks at the man and says, "We're starting at 5 and I um.. Have a song I want to play."

Everyone else looks confused and the man nods.

"I set up a mic for you and a guitar. If you need it, I brought a CD player to play the other parts of the song"

Nate thanks him and puts his songbook on a stand with the guitar close by. The man walks away to do other things. The gang walks up to Nate.

"Are you going to sing?" Jason asks dumbly.

Ella just looks at Nate expectantly. Nate fights the urge to say a sarcastic comment.

"Yeah. I'm wrote a song for her." Nate says as he sees people coming in the room.

"Hey everyone thanks for coming. Everyone can sit in the chairs. Before the visitation actually begins I would like to sing a song I wrote for my sister." Nate says and waits for people to sit in the chairs in front of the room.

Caitlyn and the rest of the gang sit in the chairs in the front. Nate gets up off the chair and gets the guitar. He plays with it a little. Before sitting down, he puts in a CD and hits the play button on the remote when he sits down with the guitar. He starts to play and sing:

**Looking at a picture **

**of you in my hands**

**Wondering if I'm ever **

**Gonna see you again**

Nate looks at Caitlyn and continues to sing to his sister.

**Without you **

**I don't know how my life will be **

**But I believe **

**It's not goodbye **

**Cause I will remember you **

**And I will see you again **

**When I rise **

**Cause I know and I believe **

**I will see you in eternity**

Nate looks at the now open casket. He sings with all of his heart and soul. For Natalie.

**So close yet so far **

**But in my heart you're here with me **

**You did not leave **

**You just went to live in eternity **

Nate closes his eyes to keep the tears from falling down his face.

**Without you **

**I don't know how my life will be **

**But I believe **

**It's not goodbye **

**Cause I will remember you **

**And I will see you again **

**When I rise **

**Cause I know and I believe **

**I will see you in eternity **

He looks out into the crowd of people in the seats. There is people crowding around listening to him sing. It makes him feel a little better knowing how much his sister was loved. Everyone is clapping along to the beat.

**We will live in the light of the sun again **

**Dancing in the river of life and **

**Knowing that it'll never end **

**Forever by your side **

**We'll never have**

**To say goodbye**

**Cause I will remember you **

**And I will see you again **

**When I rise **

**Cause I know and I believe **

**I will see you in eternity **

**It's not goodbye **

**Cause I will remember you **

**And I will see you again **

**When I rise **

**Cause I know and I believe **

**I will see you in eternity **

**I will see you in eternity **

He presses the stop button on the remote and listens to the people clapping. He sees his uncle Brad and aunt smiling at him.

AN: I hope it was good! Review! I stayed up to like almost one o'clock writing this so I hope ya like it!


	10. Chapter 9: Visitation Hospital

Check Yes Juliet: A Naitlyn Story

Chapter 9: Continuation of Visitation; Hospital

Everyone in the seats stands up and claps for Nate's song. Everyone is crying. Nate even shed a few tears. He put the guitar on the ground and stood up.

"Everyone, if you could please make a line." Nate says while moving to the other side of the casket.

Shane, Caitlyn, Mitchie, Ella, and Jason are the first ones by Nate. Everyone in their group gives Nate a hug.

Shane says, "Nate, really good song. I think Natalie loved it."

Nate smiles sadly and looks at the long line. He takes a deep breath and visitation begins.. again. He shakes many hands over the past 2 hours. He even gives some hugs. But, when Brad and his aunt came next in line, Nate about lost it. Tears freely flowed down his face when Brad gave him a hug. After that break down, Nate seemed to be fine. Well, as fine as he possibly can be at his 12-year-old sister's visitation. At about 9 p.m., Visitation doors were closed. Nate took a deep breath and turned to face the casket. Shane and Mitchie leave the room to give Nate some time to say goodbye. Jason and Ella sit down in the chairs that are still there after Nate's performance. Caitlyn rubs Nate's back comfortingly. Nate looks to his sister and still is in shock. He suddenly realizes: It's all his fault. If he hadn't been at Camp Rock, maybe the car accident wouldn't have happened. Natalie would still be alive, his parents wouldn't have abandoned him. Everything would be perfectly fine. Nate can't stand knowing that it was his fault. He starts to breath heavily, like in the elevator at the hospital except worse.

"Nate.. Nate.. calm down.. your going to pass out if you keep breathing like that." Caitlyn says with a worried expression on her young face as she bends down to Nate, who dropped to the floor after breathing so hard.

Nate shakes his head violently and says, "It's all my fault. It's all my fault."

Caitlyn can't get him to calm down and Nate passes out. Caitlyn starts crying.

"HELP! CALL 9-1-1!"Caitlyn yells and stokes Nate's hair.

Jason and Ella come running over.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Jason spastically yells as Ella calls 9-1-1.

"He was breathing heavy like in the elevator at the hospital, and he just passed out!!" Caitlyn says while freaking out.

Jason pulls Caitlyn up and into a hug. He has become like an older brother to her. Caitlyn bends down again to Nate's level. She begins to stoke his hair again, still crying.

Ella whispers, "The ambulance is on its way."

Caitlyn wants Nate to wake up and be okay.

"He kept saying this was his fault. I think he thinks the car wreck was his fault." She says while holding Nate's head in her lap.

"I'll go get Mitchie and Shane." Jason says and runs out of the room.

A few minutes later, the paramedics arrive and so does Mitchie and Shane.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Shane yells while looking at the youngest member of Connect 3 who is lying on the floor.

"He kept saying this was his fault. I told him to calm down so this wouldn't happen. He passed out!" Caitlyn cries and Mitchie runs to give her a hug. Caitlyn cries as she watches her boyfriend being put on a stretcher. She immediately stands up, out of Mitchie's hug.

"Come on. Let's go." She says while walking beside the paramedics.

Once outside, a paramedic stops Caitlyn and asks her what happened and everything.

"HEART RATE CRASHING!" A paramedic yells as they are just outside the ambulance.

Caitlyn looks shocked as she watches them try to revive Nate.

"Come on Nate. Don't do this to me. After all we've been through. It can't just end!" Caitlyn says mostly to Nate.

"HEART RATE RETURING TO NORMAL." Says the same paramedic who said heart rate crashing a few minutes before.

Caitlyn sighs relieved. The paramedics close the ambulance doors and the sirens immediately come on. Shane and Mitchie had taken Shane's car, with Caitlyn and Nate in the backseat. Jason and Ella had rode separately, in his car. Everyone runs to their car and gets in. On the way to the hospital, Caitlyn can't help but think about Nate.

Flashback:

_It was before Final Jam, the counselors were having a limbo contest with the some of the students of Camp Rock. There was only one other person playing Limbo. Caitlyn pulled Nate in the line with her. After a few minutes, Nate got out. Caitlyn laughed and when it was her turn again, she tried to bend one way but hit her head on the pole, hard. She got up and walked towards Nate. Nate smiled and rubbed her head._

"_Are you okay?" he said while trying not to laugh._

"_Hey! It's not funny. That really hurt." Caitlyn said with a pout as they walked to the lake. Nate laughed and kissed her forehead since there was nobody really around._

"_I'm going to kill that limbo." Caitlyn muttered and continued to rub her head._

"_how exactly are you going to do that, Caity."_

_He is the only one who gets away with calling her that. Caitlyn smiled._

"_I'll just put your face in front of it and it'll die of laughter."_

_Caitlyn laughed hard at her own joke, even more so at Nate's shocked face._

"_I can't believe you just burned your boyfriend." He said with shocked face._

_Caitlyn stopped suddenly, which made Nate stop because their hands were intertwined._

"_b-b-boyfriend?" She stuttered as she dropped his hand in shock._

_Nate's eyes widened. That was the first time either one of them had said anything about it._

"_Well.. uh.. if.. uh.." He says while running a hand through his hair with his now free hand._

_Caitlyn looked at Nate with hope in her eyes. Nate doesn't notice because he was looking at the ground. _

_Suddenly, he blurted out, "Caitlyn will you be my girlfriend?" while looking in her eyes._

_Caitlyn smiled and nods a lot too stunned to manage the word "YES"._

_Nate hugged her tightly, seeing as they hadn't kissed yet. That was one of the best nights of being together._

End of Flashback!

Mitchie looks back at Caitlyn, sitting alone in the backseat. Probably thinking about Nate she decides as she looks over at Shane who looks well.. crushed. Almost like when he found out Mitchie lied to him. Mitchie intertwines her left hand with his right.

_I don't know what I'd do without you, Shane. _She thinks to herself as she sees Shane smile at her before turning his attention back towards the road. The last thing they needed was another car accident. Shane looks at the road, all while thinking:

_I don't know what I'd do without you, Mitchie._

Shane smiles to himself, but then stops when he pulls into the parking lot of the hospital. Before he even parks, Caitlyn is the first to get out. She runs into the hospital, tears still running down her face.

"Hi, I'm Caitlyn Gellar. Nate Black's girlfriend. Can you tell me any information on him?"

The nurse looks up suspiciously.

"How do I know you're his girlfriend?"

Caitlyn sighs and says, "I can tell you something no one else knows. He secretly loves stuffed panda bears."

The nurse smiles, but still says: "I still don't know.."

Caitlyn begins to lose control and yells, "I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND. CAN YOU PLEASE JUST GIVE ME WHAT ROOM NUMBER HE'S IN?!"

At this time, Mitchie runs into the hospital with Shane right behind her. She sees Caitlyn freaking out at some nurse.

"Woah, Caitlyn. Calm down." She says while pushing Shane to tell the nurse that she's Nate's girlfriend.

"Caitlyn is Nate's girlfriend. Now will you please give us some info on him status?" Shane says calmly, but losing it on the inside.

"Certainly, Mr. Grey."

Mitchie and Caitlyn glare at the nurse.

"Room 507."

Caitlyn rushes down the hallway and pushes the elevator button. It comes immediately and she doesn't even hold it for Shane and Mitchie who are running after her. She presses the 5 button and waits while shaking.

AN: hope it was good! Review on my other story called: Goodbye. Pleaseeee! Oh, in the chapter Eternity, I don't own that song. The Jonas Brothers own it. Credit goes to them (:


	11. Chapter 10: One Love

Check Yes Juliet: A Naitlyn Story

Chapter 10: One Love

AN: Lyrics are in Bold/Italic!

Caitlyn runs towards room 507 after the elevator stopped on floor 5. She pushes past doctors and nurses even patients. She reaches room 507 within minutes and opens the door. She lets out a cry when she sees him lying in the hospital bed attached to many machines. She thinks he's in a coma and sits in the hospital chair crying. Caitlyn kisses Nate's hand. His curly hair is still in perfect condition. She lets out a giggle at how much he hated when Shane tried to straighten his naturally curly hair.

_Nate actually looks asleep.. I wonder.._

She leans up to his ear and sings softly: 'somethin' 'bout the way you move when you move that I love, love, love.

Nate starts to stir. He hears a beautiful voice singing. He groans and wants to open his eyes to see who it is.

"Nate.. it's me.. if your not in a coma now would be a really good time to wake up." Caitlyn says while leaning back from singing in his ears.

Nate opens his eyes and sees that it's Caitlyn.

"Caity…" He whispers.

Caitlyn looks at him with happiness and tears roll down her face. He looks at his girlfriend's face and frowns.

"Why're you crying Juliet?" He asks while taking a hold of her hand. He kisses it sweetly.

Caitlyn smiles and says, "I'm just happy your not in a coma."

At this moment, Nate's doctor walked in.

"I thought I heard talking. I'm Dr. Robinson, Nate's family doctor."

Nate just nods and continues holding Caitlyn's hand.

Out of nowhere Caitlyn asks, "Is it okay if I pinch him?"

Nate looks at her funny as Shane and Mitchie enter the room. She ignores the look and looks at the doctor.

Dr. Robinson laughs and says, "Yeah. It's okay."

Caitlyn pinches Nate really hard.

"Ow! Cait! What the crap?!" Nate exclaims while letting go of her hand and puts his hand on the spot she pinched him.

"That's for scaring the crap out of me Nathanial!" Caitlyn says with a laugh.

Shane looks at them relieved that Nate looks okay.

Dr. Robinson laughs and says, "Nate, you passed out from a panic attack and in the ambulance you went into cardiac arrest."

Nate looks shocked at the doctor and then at his friends. Caitlyn nods at him and looks at the doctor.

" Will he be okay?" asks Caitlyn while taking a hold of Nate's hand.. again.

Dr. Robinson nods and says, "Yeah. He'll be fine as long as he doesn't do anything stressful."

Nate looks at the doctor and says, "My sister's funeral is tomorrow. Today was her visitation."

Dr. Robinson looks at her patient and says, "I meant to come to the visitation but I got caught up here. I'm coming to the funeral tomorrow."

Nate nods and looks down.

"Anyway, he'll be fine as long as he tries not to out do himself. I want to keep you overnight until tomorrow morning around 9. Then I'll see how your doing okay?"

Nate nods and says, "Funeral is at 4."

Dr. Robinson writes it down on a post-it note and says, "Okay. Nate, rest up and I'll be back to check on you in a little while."

Nate smiles at the doctor as she walks out.

"Dude, you gave everyone a scare there at the funeral home. We didn't know what was up." Shane says thankful that his band member is okay.

Nate looks at Shane and says, "Yeah. Sorry about that. I just was thinking about how the accident wouldn't have happened if well.. if I wasn't in Connect 3 basically."

"Dude, if you weren't in Connect 3 you would've been in the accident." Shane says trying to get through to the 15-year-old.

Taking in Shane's words, Nate just nods and says, "I guess your right."

Shane nods and says, "You want anything to eat? I didn't see you eat lunch slash dinner before the visitation."

Nate smiles at him and says, "Yeah. That'd be great."

Shane nods and starts to walk out the door, but before he does Nate calls his name.

"Shane.. wait."

Shane turns around and says, "yeah?"

Nate smiles at him and says, "Thanks.. you know for being there for me and everything."

Shane smiles and walks towards Nate. They bump fists.

"Anytime. Your like a bro to me dude." Shane says before he walks out the door.

"Ahhh.. stupid shoe laces." Caitlyn says randomly.

Nate and Mitchie look at her with amused expressions.

"When did you change into tennis shoes?" asks Mitchie who is looking at Cait like she's from another planet.

Caitlyn smiles and says, "In the car."

Mitchie looks surprised and says, "I'm going to go help Shane.. good luck with the shoe laces Caitlyn. And Nate.."

Nate looks at Mitchie.

"I'm glad your okay."

Nate smiles and says, "Thanks Mitch. It means a lot."

Mitchie smiles back and walks out the door. Caitlyn groans again.

"ARG. Stupid shoe laces."

Nate laughs and says, "did you get my song book from the funeral home?"

Caitlyn looks up from retying her shoe laces and says, "Yep. I knew you'd want it. Its by the lamp."

Nate looks over by the lamp and sees a pen and his song book lying there.

"Thanks Cait."

Caitlyn looks at him funny.

"uh.. your welcome?"

Nate laughs, "No.. Caity. I mean.. thanks for being there for me. I've had a hard couple of weeks and it means a lot. I want you to know even though I haven't said it enough these past weeks, I love you Juliet."

Caitlyn looks at him and smiles. "It's fine. I know you've had a lot on your plate. I love you more."

Caitlyn looks back at her shoes and says, "GAH! Why won't they stay?! ARG!"

Nate laughs and gets his songbook and pen. He's quiet for about 15 minutes as is Caitlyn, who finally succeeds in getting her shoe laces tied.

"YAY! I did it!" She says with a smile on her face.

Mitchie and Shane walk in with cafeteria food from the hospital.

"Way to go Cait. You passed kindergarden." Shane says sarcastically while sitting the food on the bed tray in front of Nate.

Caitlyn makes a puppy dog look at Nate who just laughs.

"Hey! Your not supposed to laugh at your girlfriend mister!" Caitlyn teases.

Nate smiles and says, "Well your not supposed to burn your boyfriend either, missy!"

Caitlyn laughs and says, "You weren't my boyfriend then!"

Mitchie and Shane have confused looks on their faces.

"What??" Mitchie says after taking a sip of coke.

Nate and Caitlyn tell them the story about the limbo. They ended up laughing and Mitchie saying AWWW a thousand times.

"Hey, what was that song you were singing to get me to wake up Cait?" Nate questions after taking a bite of his hamburger.

Caitlyn blushes and says, "it's just…nothing."

"It's not nothing if your blushing about it, Cait." Mitchie points out.

"Sing it." Shane says with a mouth full of hamburger.

Caitlyn laughs nervously and changes the subject, "Where are Jason and Ella?"

"I'll call them." Shane says after taking sip of his drink.

"Jase it's Shane. Where are you?" Shane says into the phone then puts it on speaker phone.

"_well.. where are __**you?**_" _Jason says and the whole room laughs._

"We're in the hospital room with Nate." Caitlyn says from her chair.

(Shane and Mitchie are sitting on a couch opposite side of the room from Caitlyn)

"_oooohh. Well.. we got sidetracked.. at a birdhouse convention. It was blocking the road!"_

Shane says while rolling his eyes, "All you had to do was follow me genius."

Nate says, "Hurry up and get here. Caitlyn might sing for us."

Caitlyn glares at Nate. Mitchie and Shane laugh at the couple.

"_Nate! Your okay! I didn't know you could sing Caitlyn! We'll be right there. 3 minutes tops!" Jason says then hangs up the phone_

Everyone laughs at Jason and continues to eat. 10 minutes later, Jason and Ella arrive in the hospital room.

"Nate!" Jason exclaims and hugs Nate.

Nate laughs, "Good to see you, too buddy."

Ella gives Nate a hug too before they sit on the floor. Everyone stares at Caitlyn.

"Do I have something on my face?" She says as a joke.

Everyone continues to stare at her. She groans.

"Fine! Gah."

Nate and everyone else but Caitlyn laughs. Caitlyn pretends to be a bad singer to get out of it, "la la la LA LA LA la."

"Caitlyn Elizabeth Gellar. You know you sing better than that." Nate scolds and laughs.

Caitlyn pouts and says, "but…"

"No buts!" Shane mocks his uncle Brown.

Everyone laughs. Caitlyn stands up and starts to sing, without music of course:

_**Oh oh oh oh ay oh Oh yeah yeah Oh oh oh oh ay oh La da da da da da**_

_**Sumthin 'bout the way you move when you move that I love love love**_

_**Sumthin 'bout the way you talk when you talk that I can't get enough Oh The way you say it's a beautiful day when the rain comes down down down (down down down) And I don't care if we don't go nowhere as long as you're around 'round 'round Yeah**_

_**No one gonna break us child We walkin side by side We ride we ride Ooohh Some say maybe this one maybe that one Never sure of the one they depend on I say you're the right one Baby come carry me away Oh One love one love one love One love that I'm sure of One love one love one love That I can't get enough of**_

Caitlyn stops singing and sits back down.

"That.." Says Shane.

"Was.." Mitchie says.

"Amazing! Your extremely talented, Caity" Nate says and gives her a sweet kiss.

"I know that wasn't the end of the song. Best sing the rest!" Ella says with a smile.

"I don't know.."

"Come on.. please." Nate begs with the doggy face.

Caitlyn gives in.

"Ugh. Fine."

Oh oh oh oh ay oh That I can't get enough of One love that I'm sure of Oh oh oh oh ay oh Oh ooo yeah

_**Everytime that you look at me and smile like you smile my heart go boom boom boom Anytime you're not around I'm in a crowd it feels just like an empty room And when the music playin you come and hold me and we sway sway sway And even when I'm wrong you tell that I'm right and it's ok ok ok**_

_**No one gonna break us child We walkin side by side We ride we ride Ooohh Some say maybe this one maybe that one Never sure of the one they depend on I say you're the right one Baby come carry me away Oh One love one love one love One love that I'm sure of One love one love one love That Ican't get enough of**_

_**Some get'm for the money Some get'm for the fame Some play it like a game just because they can I'm in it because I wanna be boy You were made for me stay wit me Baby you know ooooohhhhh Oh oh  Oh yeah**_

_**Some say maybe this one maybe that one Never sure of the one they depend on I say you're the right one Baby come carry me away (yeah) Oh One love one love one love One love one looovvvveeee One love one love one love One looovvvee One love one love one love (one love oooh yeah) One love one love one love (one love I can't get enough love oh yeah) One love one love one love One love that I'm sure of.**_

Everyone claps when she's finished. Before sitting down, Nate gives her another kiss.

"I wanted this to be a surprise… but.. Caitlyn will you go on tour with me?" Nate says with a nervous smile on his face.

Caitlyn stares at him and smiles.

AN: I don't own One Love by Jordan Pruitt. Review please!


	12. Chapter 11: Tour? Bahamas?

Check Yes Juliet: A Naitlyn Story

Chapter 11: Tour? Bahamas?

Caitlyn continues to smile but then frowns. She searches for her cell but realizes she left it in the car.

"Hey Mitch.. have you seen my…" She starts.

Shane throws Caitlyn her cell phone. She laughs.

"Thanks, Shane."

Nate looks down at the blankets on the hospital bed, thinking she's going to say no.

"Let me ask my parents real quick. I would love too but.. you know how they are about us." Caitlyn says to Nate.

Nate just nods and gives her a quick kiss before she leaves the room.

"What about her parents Nate?" Shane asks as he throws away the paper from his hamburger.

Nate sighs and says, "Her parents think it was me who was the quote 'Bad boy of the press'. They don't want us dating."

Mitchie and Ella say aww.

"They'll come around. I know when I met Mitchie's dad right after Final Jam, he didn't look so keen about the whole 'I'm dating your 16 year old daughter'. But I think he will warm up to it and so will her parents."

Nate looks up and nods at him.

"Hey, Mitchie and Ella could you like go outside for a sec I want to show Jase and Shane something."

Ella looks confused.

"Why can't we stay in here?"

Mitchie laughs and says, "It probably has something to do with Caitlyn and he doesn't want us spilling it to her."

Nate's red face showed everyone she was right. Ella and Mitchie went into the hallway with Caitlyn. Nate looks relieved as they leave.

"Okay, so if she does come on tour I have a song I wrote her…" Nate starts.

Meanwhile.. in the hallway of Level 5…

As the girls exit the room, they hear Caitlyn say, "Mom! You don't understand!"

They rush to Caitlyn who is nearly in tears.

"Your never home anyway so I don't see why I can't!" Caitlyn blurts out.

She closes her eyes and wants things to be different.

"New York, mom! Please! For my 16th birthday present?"

Mitchie and Ella took the now crying Caitlyn as not a good sign.

"Your going away for my 16th birthday?! And I can't even go on tour with my boyfriend?"

Mitchie and Ella sit down in some nearby chairs.

"As long as you have a good time but not me right?" Caitlyn asks her mother who is like crazy her daughter would even ask.

"_No, honny. You don't understand. Your only 15."_

"No, mom. It's you who doesn't understand. I'm almost 16 and I love him!"

"_You don't even know what love is! Your not going and that's final."_

"You can't stop me. I'm going. I'm sorry, I may have disappointed you but I really love him."

"_Caitlyn Elizabeth Gellar! If you go on that tour with your boyfriend you are grounded for the rest of your life!"_

"I don't care anymore! You've told me all the reasons you think Nate is a bad boyfriend, but you haven't even met him! He's an AMAZING boyfriend. Have a good time on MY BIRTHDAY in the Bahamas. Oh yeah, thanks for inviting me to join you and dad on like I said: MY BIRTHDAY! Oh, by the way, Nate's in the hospital. He had a panic attack then had A HEART ATTACK. Thanks for asking."

Caitlyn hangs up and stands up. Mitchie and Ella stand up, too and hug her.

"It'll be okay, shh. We'll find a way." Mitchie says trying to comfort Caitlyn who is crying again.

Caitlyn's phone vibrates and she pulls away from the hug to see who it is.

"It's my mother." She says with disgust.

Ella and Mitchie look at her sympathetically.

"Hello?"

"_I'm sorry to hear about Nate, but your coming home NOW. Your father is on his way to get you."_

"Mom! Natalie's funeral is tomorrow. I can't just LEAVE him. Especially when he's in the hospital."

"_Fine, after the funeral, you can and you WILL come home. We're leaving for the Bahamas on your birthday."_

Her mom hangs up before she does and Caitlyn starts crying again as she walks to the room.

"Hold on. They're talking about something let me see if they're done" Says Mitchie who knocks on the door then quietly opens it.

Shane gives her a sign that says it's okay to come in. Mitchie opens the door and Caitlyn runs to Nate crying.

"Woah. What'd they do baby?" He asks in surprise.

He rubs her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"Parents….bahamas… for my 16th birthday. Plus… they're coming to get me after the funeral so I won't go on tour with you."

Nate pulls her in closer to him and she cries on his chest. He decides to sing softly to her.

" Run, baby, run. Don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart. Don't say we're not meant to be. Run, baby, run. Forever we'll be. You and Me"

Caitlyn looks up in surprise.

"That was beautiful. What was it?" She whispers with tears still falling down her face.

"Our song. I wrote it for you. It's only part of it. It might not be any good but.."

Caitlyn kisses him to shut him up.

"It was beautiful Nate. I love you, Romeo." She whispers so only he can hear.

He puts his lips to her ears and whispers softly, "I love you, too Juliet."

She looks down and cries again.

"Hey, look at me," Caitlyn looks at him and he continues, "They can change the locks don't let them change your mind okay? I'll come see you. I promise. Locks won't keep me away. Neither will your parents, if you still want me."

Caitlyn lets out a laugh, "How could I _**not **_want you? I love you."

Nate smiles, "I love you, too."

Shane makes fake gagging sounds.

"Lovesick puppies." He mutters loudly enough for Caitlyn and Nate to hear it.

Mitchie, who is not sitting by Shane, smacks him on the head.

"We're like that too, so be nice. I think they're adorable."

Caitlyn smiles and hugs onto Nate. Before she knows it, She's asleep on his chest.

AN: Hope it was good. Reviews really make me happy! FYI: This is the last chapter before I get back from going out of town.. AGAIN. Sorry! I'll update as soon as I get back! Promise. (:


	13. Chapter 12: After The Funeral

Check Yes Juliet: A Naitlyn Story

Check Yes Juliet: A Naitlyn Story

Chapter 12: After the Funeral

Just like promised in the phone call the day before, Caitlyn's father arrives at the funeral home looking around for his daughter after the funeral. Caitlyn sits by Nate holding his hand while nervously looking around for her father. Nate had stood up in the front of the room like a man shaking more hands and hearing, 'I'm sorry for your loss' about a thousand times. He managed to get through it with the help of his friends and girlfriend. Nate watches Caitlyn look around for her father nervously. She sighs when she sees him looking straight at her and mouthing 'get over here now'.

"My dad's here." She says quietly.

Nate looks over at the man in a suit that is looking at him and Caitlyn.

"Cait. Let me go talk to him." He says while standing up, letting go of her hand.

Caitlyn's eyes get wide with fear and surprise.

"Nate.. I don't think that's a good ide-" She starts to say but he walks away after hearing the word think.

Caitlyn groans inwardly as she watches Nate walk over to her father. They shake hands and start talking.

"Hey, where'd Nate go?" Caitlyn hears Shane ask her as he and his girlfriend sit down next to her.

Caitlyn just points towards her father and Nate.

"He's talking to my father!" She says while nervously playing with her hands.

Mitchie and Shane look over at Nate and Caitlyn's father. They are laughing.

"Caitlyn, I think your father actually likes Nate." Mitchie says with a laugh.

Caitlyn anxiously waits while her father talks to her boyfriend. After about 10 minutes of talking, she sees her father shake hands with Nate and wave goodbye to her. Wait… wave goodbye? She waves back looking confused. Nate smiles to himself and casually walks back over to his girlfriend.

"Let's go back to the house." He says with a big smile.

Caitlyn is very confused to say the least.

"What? House.. why?" She says while Nate pulls her up and out of the funeral home.

"You'll see." Is all her boyfriend says as they hop into a limo.

Caitlyn tries to pry the information out of him but doesn't succeed until they get to the house.

"Okay.. okay! Calm down Caity. I'll tell you!" Nate says with excitement.

Caitlyn calms down a little bit.

"After we change clothes." Nate says and walks up the stairs to his room.

Caitlyn follows him. She sleeps on the bed while Nate sleeps on the giant couch in his room. Did I mention that his house is like gigantic? His room is about as big as one house.

"Nattteeeeeeee.." He hears her whine as she goes into his bathroom to change clothes.

"Caitlynnnnnnnn" He teases while changing into blue jeans and an American eagle shirt.

After a few minutes of silence, Caitlyn comes out of the bathroom… with her shirt on backwards and blue jeans on. Nate starts laughing. Caitlyn looks down at her shirt and just shrugs.

"Tell me! I can't even think straight!"

Nate laughs more and says, "Obviously."

Caitlyn gasps and playfully hits his arm.

"yourgoingontourwithme" he says in a fast whisper.

"Um… how about you say it in English this time and a little louder?" Caitlyn says sarcastically but seriously at the same time.

Nate laughs and says, "Your going on tour with me!"

Caitlyn gasps and her jaw opens in surprise. She gives him a giant hug.

"What? How? Ahhhh I'm going on tour with connect 3!! I can't believe this! How did you convince him?!" She says in one breath.

"Woah, first take a breath," Nate says then continues after she takes a deep sarcastic breath, "I just told him how much you meant to me…"

Caitlyn gives him a look.

He laughs and says, "It also might have helped if I said that Shane was the bad boy of the press and I'm the same age as you. I told him that Shane has changed and blah blah blah. 10 minutes later, you get to go on tour with me!"

Caitlyn jumps up and down happily. She forgets that her shirt is on backwards.

"AHHHHH! I wanna go tell Mitchie and Ella!" She sort of yells sort of whispers.

Nate pulls her into a kiss and she melts in his arms. He smiles into the kiss then pulls back.

"Your shirt is still on backwards." He states with a laugh as he watches his girlfriend's face go from lovey to embarrassed in a few seconds.

"Be right back!" She says excitedly as she runs into the bathroom to fix her shirt.

"You could've just stayed out here.." He says loud enough for her to hear.

"Well… I didn't think about that." She says with a smile.

He laughs and gives her another kiss.

"Let's go tell them!" She says after their embrace.

Nate laughs again and nods. He watches her happily skip into the hallway and then run down the stairs. She stops on the first step and turns to face him, who is on the top stair.

"Are you coming??" She questions as she jumps off the stairs onto the floor.

Nate smiles and nods. He walks down the stairs slowly, just to taunt her. He stops on the second step.

"I think I left something upstairs.." He says while laughing at her face.

"Oh no you don't Mister!" she says and pulls him down the rest of the stairs.

They saw their friends in the giant living room watching TV. Caitlyn an Nate casually walked into the room. A commercial came on for Target. It has pictures of suitcases that are on sale.

_Perfect…_ thinks Caitlyn.

"Nate, do you think I should get a new suit case? I don't think my other one's big enough for the tour."

Everyone's heads look away from the TV.

Ella and Mitchie scream at the same time: "really?! Oh my gosh! How? I can't believe this!!"

The engulfed her into a hug and Nate watches them with a laugh. Shane and Jason look at him. They look just about as confused as their girlfriend's are. Nate told him how she got to go on tour.

"Awesome! I'm so glad your dad's letting you go on tour!" Mitchie says while giving Caitlyn another hug.

"Yeah, me too! I can't believe I'm going on tour!" Caitlyn says with a smile.

"All thanks to your amazing boyfriend." Nate whispers loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone laughs.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Caitlyn says while then looking at her nails.

Nate gives her a shocked look.

"Kidding! Gah. Drama King." She says to her boyfriend as she gives him a hug.

Nate laughs and kisses the top of her head. Before the gang knows it, everyone is asleep and dreaming about the tour.

AN: Hope it was good! Review please!


	14. Chapter 13: A Surprise for Caitlyn

Check Yes Juliet: A Naitlyn Story

Chapter 13: A Surprise for Caitlyn

A couple weeks after the funeral…

Nate finishes up the song and smiles to himself.

"Whatcha smilin' about dude?" Jason says walking into the living room area of the tour bus.

Connect 3 and their girlfriends have been on the road for about 2 weeks after planning all the small and large details of the girls coming along.

"Just thinking." Nate says while closing his song book.

Jason turns on the TV and grabs a banana. Nate looks around the tour bus.

"Where is everyone?" Nate asks while looking for his friends and his girlfriend.

"They're in the back. Here they come." Jason says after taking a bite of his banana.

Caitlyn is the first to appear out of the back.

"Morning." She says sleepily and sits down by her boyfriend who is at the table.

"Tired?" Nate asks while letting her put her head on his shoulder.

Caitlyn lets out a tired laugh, "Yeah. Staying up until 4:30 a.m. can do that to a girl."

Nate laughs and says, "After a while you get used to it."

Jason pipes in, "Yeah. Just wait until that big party next week. That one last night was only a small one."

Nate glares at Jason. The "party" Jason was referring to was Caitlyn's 16th birthday SURPRISE party. Caitlyn looks up from Nate's shoulder.

"What party?" She asks curiously.

Nate just sighs and says, "A party for you girls who have survived being on tour with Connect 3 all of 2 weeks."

Caitlyn smiles and just says, "Sure."

Nate looks at her, "You don't believe me?"

Caitlyn just laughs and looks at his songbook.

"You been workin' on something special?" She asks while trying to get it.

Nate pushes it farther into the table so both are out of reach of the book.

"Nah." He lies easily and looks around.

He starts to ask where Shane, Mitchie, and Ella were but they come down the small hallway from the bunk beds.

"Morning." Shane says with a smile.

Connect 3 is used to partying it up all night long. The girls on the other hand.. let's just say last night was the first party that they'd been too with Connect 3.

"Morning." Nate and Jason say at the same time.

Mitchie and Ella groan and collapse onto the large couch. Both are asleep within minutes. The guys laugh at their girlfriends, except Nate. Caitlyn is still surprisingly awake.

"You still awake?"

"Yeah." She says while closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep on Nate's shoulder.

Nate carefully picks up Caitlyn and lays her down on her bunk bed. He walks back into the living room/kitchen.

"Hey are you singing that song tonight?" Jason asks almost yelling at Nate.

Shane and Nate both whisper, "Shut up!" at the same time. Jason just finishes his banana and throws it away.

"Yeah. I Am. Not at the concert, at the practice for the concert." He says while looking at the clock. 9:30 a.m. Only about 6 hours until they get to the stage. Shane nods and the boys continue to talk about the concert while their girlfriends are asleep.

About 5 ½ hours later… (2:30 p.m.)

"We're here!" Nate says excitedly.

Caitlyn looks at him suspiciously. "Why are you so excited?"

Nate shrugs and just looks out the window. The concert starts at about 8 and they have to practice for about 3-4 hours. Starting at 3 p.m. Caitlyn rolls her eyes and continues to play scrabble with Mitchie and Ella. The tour bus rolls into a stadium looking thing. It's HUGE to say the least. The sign says: Bradley Convention Center – Houston, Texas.

Connect 3, and unknown to the boys, Mitchie, and Caitlyn are performing at almost every concert starting from this one all the way til the final concert on their tour. Mitchie and Caitlyn share a look of excitement. The tour bus comes to a stop minutes later and everyone gets. When they step inside the center, everyone, even connect 3, are amazed at how big it is. It's smaller than Nate's house, but it's still gigantic! Connect 3's back up guitarist, along with other backup people set up the stage for them. Connect 3's manager, Joe, tells the teens to go on stage. The girls sit in the seats watching their boyfriends get ready.

"When are you going to do it?" Jason whispers as he puts on his guitar.

"I'm thinkin' after Kung Fu Grip." Nate replies as he nervously puts on his guitar.

Shane nods in agreement. Jason looks at him like he's crazy.

"We practice that one first!" He says shocked.

Nate just nods and walks away to a mic.

"Hello ladies. Mic check 1. 2. 3.." Nate says into the microphone.

Caitlyn, Mitchie, and Ella laugh. They even yell, "We Love you!"

The boys laugh and tune their guitars and whatnot. A few minutes later, Nate is playing Kung- Fu Grip with Jason and Shane doing background vocals. It's one of Nate's favorite songs, because it reminds him of someone, CAITLYN. He opens his mouth and sings into the microphone:

**She's got a smile. **

**that I'd die for. **

**everyone knows, that I'm **

**a prisoner of war, for her. **

**yeah. **

**Sometimes I wish **

**I had a kung fu grip **

**Never let her slip, **

**away she'd be my girl. **

**I Really wish she knew **

**what I feel is true **

**She'd be my doll and **

**I would be her hero too.**

Nate smiles at Caitlyn. She smiles back.

**I'm so in love **

**with her. **

**Everyone knows **

**that I'm **

**Ready to fight, ready to go. **

**Just like a G.I. Joe **

**Sometimes I wish. **

**I had a kung fu grip. **

**Never let her slip, **

**away. She'd be my girl. **

Nate winks at Caitlyn. She giggles and blushes.

**I Really wish she knew **

**what I feel is true. **

**she'd be my doll and **

**I would be her hero too. **

**Sometimes I wish **

**I had a kung fu grip. **

**Never let her slip, **

**away. She'd be my girl. **

**Really wish she knew **

**what I feel is true. **

**she'd be my doll and **

**I would be her hero too.**

**She'd be my doll and **

**I would be her hero too. (x3)**

Nate steps back from the microphone. The three girls in the audience clap and yell, "We Love You!! AHHH!". Nate and the guys laugh.

"you ready to do this?" Shane asks one of his best friends quietly.

Nate nods and says, "Yeah. Let's do this."

Nate gives his guitar to someone else and goes back up to the microphone. He looks at Caitlyn and says:

"I want to sing this song that I wrote for my amazing girlfriend. It has a lot of inside jokes, so hopefully she'll like it and… yeah."

Nate blushes as the music for the song he wrote for her comes on. He sings the first couple of lines:

**Check yes Juliet**

**Are you with me?**

AN: Okay, lame ending. Sorry. I'll post more on the next chapter! It's not the end.. yet. Plus, I have ideas for a sequel! REVIEW please!!


	15. Chapter 14: The Song

Check Yes Juliet: A Naitlyn Story

Chapter 14: The Song

AN: Don't own Check Yes Juliet, or Kung- Fu Grip by the Jonas Brothers!

_Last time:_

_Nate blushes as the music for the song he wrote for her comes on. He sings the first couple of lines:_

_**Check yes Juliet**_

_**Are you with me?**_

Now…

Caitlyn remembers that day on the porch. He wrote her the yes or no note. She smiles at the memory as he sings his heart out.

**Rain is falling down on the sidewalk**

**I won't go until you come outside**

**Check Yes Juliet**

**Kill the Limbo**

**I'll keep tossing rocks at your window**

Okay, So maybe Nate hasn't tossed rocks at Caitlyn's window.. yet. He couldn't find anything else that made sense. Rain was raining outside her cabin and he wanted to take a walk. She finally did. He looks at Caitlyn nervously. Her eyes are filled with love. She laughs at the 'kill the limbo'. His smile grows as he continues to sing.

**lace up your shoes**

**A O A O ah**

**here's how we do**

Caitlyn lets out another laugh at the lace up your shoes. Nate is walking around the stage until he got right in front of her chair. He sings to her.

**run baby run**

**don't ever look back**

**they'll tear us apart **

**if you give them the chance**

**don't sell your heart**

**don't say we're not meant to be**

**run baby run**

**forever will be **

**you and me**

Caitlyn's tears run down her face with happiness. She knows that the they he refers to is her parents.. mostly her mom. She watches in awe as he continues to sing to her and move around the stage.

**check yes juliet**

**i'll be waiting**

**wishing, wanting**

**yours for the taking**

**just sneak out **

**and don't tell a soul goodbye**

**check yes juliet**

**here's the countdown**

**3...2...1... now fall in my arms**

Caitlyn lets out yet another laugh. She remembers when she fell in his arms instead of falling on the ground at Camp Rock. She wasn't looking where she was going and he caught her in his arms. That was before they were boyfriend and girlfriend. It was still a special moment in both of their eyes.

**now they can change the locks**

**don't let them change your mind**

These two lines he sings, she cries even harder. Her heart is bursting with happiness. His is beating almost louder than the music. Nate tries to see if she likes it. She nods her head along to the beat.

_I'm taking that as a 'heck yeah I love this song' _Nate thinks to himself as he continues to sing.

**lace up your shoes**

**A O A O ah**

**here's how we do**

**run baby run**

**don't ever look back**

**they'll tear us apart **

**if you give them the chance**

**don't sell your heart**

**don't say we're not meant to be**

**run baby run**

**forever will be **

**you and me**

**we're flying through the night**

**flying through the night**

**way up high, **

**the view from here is getting better with**

**you by my side**

His voice softens a little as he sings:

**run baby run**

**don't ever look back**

**they'll tear us apart **

**if you give them the chance**

**don't sell your heart**

**don't say we're not meant to be**

**run baby run**

**forever will be **

**run baby run**

**don't ever look back**

**they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance**

**don't sell your heart**

**don't say we're not meant to be**

**run baby run **

**forever will be**

**you and me**

Nate puts the mic down. Sweat pouring down his back, his face. He was nervous and nearly dropped the microphone when he heard tons of clapping. He barely has time to regain his composure when she runs towards him and gives him a kiss of a lifetime. When they finally stop kissing for air, he says: "You like it that much, huh?"

Caitlyn nods and says, "I loved it, Nate!" then she kisses him again.

Shane, Mitchie, Ella, and Jason watch from the sidelines.

"Why haven't you wrote me a song Jason?" Ella asks hands on her hips with a pout on her face.

Jason looks like he painted himself into a corner.

"Uh.. I made you a birdhouse!"

An: Probably not that great, but let me know what you think? This wasn't the last chapter! FYI: I don't own Kung-Fu Grip by the JB's or Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings. Review!


	16. Chapter 15: Marry Me

Check Yes Juliet: A Naitlyn Story

Chapter 15: Marry Me

(Last Chapter!)

Connect 3 just finishes their concert after, of course, a couple of encores. Nate runs off the stage and immediately pulls Caitlyn into a hug.

"Eww ohmygosh you're really sweaty!" Caitlyn jokes as they break the hug.

"So are you."

Nate and Caitlyn laugh and share a sweet, romantic kiss. The manager calls him over to talk.

"Be right back," He says then whispers into her hair, "Juliet."

Caitlyn giggles as she watches him walk away to the manager. She sees Jason walking towards her.

"Hey Jase! Great concert!"

Jason smiles at her and stops right in front of her.

"Thanks Caitlyn! You, too! I can't believe you and Mitchie performed. How did you guys keep it a secret?"

Caitlyn just laughs and tells how they managed to not spill their guts to their boyfriends.

"That's awesome! I'm gonna go now!" Jason says before turning and running towards Ella.

Caitlyn laughs and looks over to where her boyfriend is talking to John, the manager. Nate walks over to her and smiles.

"What're you grinning about?" She asks while putting her small hand in his as they walk towards the tour bus.

"Oh, nothing. Looks like we're the first ones back." He says while trying to avoid all the cameras flashing as they get on the tour bus.

"Yep. Ooh donuts!" She says and picks up the donuts.

Nate laughs and grabs the bag from her.

"Hey! Not cool!"

They laugh as she tries to take them away from him. After a few minutes, Nate gives in and gives them to her.

"Ah-ha!" She says and opens the bag, only to find it empty.

She looks at Nate who has one in his hand.

"What?" He asks before Caitlyn jumps and grabs the donut from him.

"you took the lasr downjfk". She says with a mouth full of donut.

"Uh-huh… riiiight." He says with a laugh as they turn on the TV to watch a movie.

Shane,Ella, and Mitchie walk into the tour bus laughing. Jason just looks sad. Ella rubs his back comfortingly.

"Why won't anybody make me a birdhouse?!" Jason says with a pout.

Everyone just laughs and sits down somewhere in the living room area. John comes into the tour bus and shuts the door.

"Hey guys. Great concert! Especially you, Mitchie and Caitlyn."

Mitchie and Caitlyn softly say, "Thanks."

John looks at Nate and says, "I was talking to some people and we decided that you need a haircut."

Nate looks away from the TV.

"Why? Just because the hair covers my eyes doesn't mean I can't see! I've told Cait this countless times!"

"Yeah. I definitely believed you after you ran into a stop sign!" Caitlyn says sarcastically.

"One time that happens! One time!" Nate says with a pout.

John and everyone else just laugh at them.

"Well, your getting a hair cut day after tomorrow just before the concert. Anyway, have a good night everyone. I will see you all tomorrow. Our next stop is…"

He stops to look at a clipboard with the dates and other stuff on it.

"New York. Madison Square Garden. Anyway.. Goodnight. I'm old so I'm going to bed."

John leaves and everyone laughs.

"Hey, isn't john like… 26?" Caitlyn asks while looking at her friends.

"Oh yeah." Mitchie speaks up.

Everyone laughs. They stayed up all night and played Twister, Life, and even Monopoly. A day later, when Nate's supposed to get his hair cut everyone is hanging out backstage in Madison Square Garden.

"I don't believe you." Jason says while putting a arm around Ella.

Nate looks at him annoyed.

"Jason. The golden rule is to tell the truth. Believe me."

Jason shakes his head, unconvinced. John comes up to the annoyed Nate.

"Time for that haircut." He says while pulling Nate up.

"Oh. Joy to the world." Nate says sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

They walk away. About 30 minutes later, John comes back to Shane, Mitchie, Jason and Ella sitting in the same spot.

"Okay.. here he is.. Nate Black!" John says with a smile as Nate comes from behind the curtain.

The girls gasp at his new haircut. The boys look unfazed and continue arguing about who was the best: 3 Doors Down or Coldplay.

"You look… wow." Caitlyn says amazed that she can actually see her boyfriend's face.

Nate smirks. "Yeah. I'm just that hot."

Caitlyn rolls her eyes and all three girls say: "Jerk."

Nate laughs and sits down next to Caitlyn.

(AN: A pic of Nate's new haircut: media./headlines/2008/05/jonas-brothers-dc-games-2008.jpg )

Caitlyn blushes as he puts an arm around her. He just smiles at her.

A few days later..

She is amazed at him. He recorded Check Yes Juliet for her. He even put it on her ipod for her! Caitlyn sighs in happiness as she listens to it again for the millionth time while waiting to say goodnight to Nate. He knocks on the wall next to her bunk bed. She takes out her headphones.

"Hey..i was waitin' for you." She says sweetly.

He smiles and gets on her bed with her. He notices the ipod in her hands.

"What're you listening to?" He asks with a knowing smile.

"Some band. You've never heard of them." She says with a smile.

Nate pretend to look shocked as he looks at what artist is playing on her ipod.

"Ahh.. Nate Black from Connect 3? I've heard girls talking about him."

"Oh yeah? What'd they say?"

Nate smirks, "They say he's so hot and well… they say he's amazing."

Caitlyn rolls her eyes playfully.

"I don't think he's all that great." She says after giving him a kiss.

Nate raises an eyebrow.

"oh really?" He says while beginning to tickle her sides.

She giggles in response.

"S-S-S-TOP NA-NATE! Hahaha. Stop it! Please! I'll do anything."

Nate doesn't stop as he asks, "Anything?"

Caitlyn nods through her laughter as tears roll down her face. Nate pulls out a ring from his pocket and stops tickling her.

"Marry me."

AN: OOH. Cliffy? Yes, I believe so! Review please! Oh, may I remind you that this is the last chapter of this story. Keep an eye out for a sequel!


End file.
